1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a computer device, and particularly related to a frequency adjusting method for central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the modern computer manufacturing technology nowadays, the overclocking technique for computers may simply be classified into the following two methods: setting overclocking in BIOS setting mode, or setting dynamic overclocking under use of an operating system. However, regardless of which overclocking technique is applied, at power-on, CPU is still activated and checked based on the operating frequency previously set. The operating frequency of the CPU may only be adjusted when BIOS is performing overclocking process or under use of an operating system. Since the operating parameters may not be provided to CPU instantly and stably, problems of unstable CPU may occur in the practical use, as a result, the computer may crash frequently during overclocking process.
In addition, a required operating clock for CPU which is provided by the clock generator may be difficult to substantially adjust the frequency after the computer device is being powered up. Therefore, users may face the problem of repeatedly restarting the computer device if they wish to substantially adjust the operating parameters of CPU.